Impervious Imperfection
by snakebun
Summary: A masterpiece goes missing while on display in Santa Barbara. Shawn and Gus find themselves faced against the world's greatest gentleman thief.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

He analyzed the scene quickly as Lassiter commanded the team of criminologists. The museum case that once held a priceless painting was now empty. No alarms were tripped when the crime was committed. The curator was about to open the exhibit for the day when he discovered the empty case. He immediately called the SBPD.

"This has Despereaux written all over it. Call him and tell him to just put it back. I have to finish my route today."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "It wasn't Despereaux."

"How do you know?"

"One, his traditional calling card cigarette is missing, and two, he emailed me yesterday and said he was stealing something in Europe."

"He emailed you?"

He sighed heavily and showed Gus the message on his phone from the thief Pierre Despereaux. He then proceeded to read it in a very sarcastic tone. "Dear Shawn, blah blah blah, I'm in France this week. Tell Gus I said hi. Love Pierre."

"Okay, so it wasn't him. Any ideas who?"

"No clue."

Gus sighed. "I'm going to work. Do I need to take you back to the office?"

"I'll get a ride from Lassie and meet you there after I poke around."

"Don't touch anything and get in trouble again."

"One time!" He raised his voice as Gus walked away. "You poke a canvas one time and it haunts you for the rest of your life!" He realized a woman was looking over her glasses at him. Her red hair was tied neatly in a bun. She wore a blouse that was tight around her chest and a pencil skirt that went to the knee with black pumps. He quickly put his hands in his pockets. She smiled at him.

"Are you with the police, sir?"

"Yes, I am. Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the SBPD. And you are?"

"Madame Carrington. I'm in charge of this exhibit."

"Maybe you can tell me what was stolen."

"A masterpiece. It has been nicknamed "Impervious Imperfection." The piece was discovered just recently among ruins of a house taken by fire. Somehow the only thing remained intact was the painting. The painting itself is well over one hundred years old and previously unknown until just five years ago."

"Where was it on display before?"

"It was in London just last week."

He nodded. "Thank you for your time, Madame."

She winked at him. "Anytime."

He looked around. Nothing jumped out at him. Nothing was out of the ordinary, other than the open skylight. That's how they did it in the movies, though.

"Shawn."

He turned towards the spunky detective. "Jules!"

"Are you getting anything?"

"It wasn't Despereaux. You can tell Lassiter to call off that manhunt. He isn't even in the states."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. "This guy is good at covering his tracks. I need to do some research back at the office. Could I have a ride back?"

"Of course. We're just about wrapped up. Lassiter is talking to the curator."

Shawn looked over at the head detective who was engaged in talking the an older gentleman. "What about the person who runs the exhibit?"

"The curator runs the whole museum including this exhibit."

Shawn quickly ran outside and briefly caught a glimpse of a woman in a skin tight body suit riding away on a motorcycle, her long brown hair flowing behind her from under her black helmet. He quickly got out his phone and sent his thieving friend a quick email.

**What do you know about sexy female art loving thieves?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Shawn smiled at the Englishman on the screen. "Pierre! Thanks for getting back to me, man."

"Anything for an old friend. Is Gus there?"

Shawn looked over his laptop at Gus' desk where his partner was engrossed in something on his own laptop. "Yeah, he's here. Not only is he convinced you stole the painting, but he's about to throw caution into the wind by going all-in on two pair."

"An excellent bluff. Do you think he'll succeed?"

"No, I don't."

"Shawn, stop distracting me."

"So Pierre, are you answering my email?"

The Englishman nodded. "Why yes. You asked about female thieves and I know of one. Fujiko Mine."

"Fujiko? What kind of name is that? Are you serious?"

Gus gasped silently behind his laptop. "Hel-lo…"

Despereaux smiled. "She's really quite something, isn't she?"

Shawn found the article of her last heist. She was a beautiful woman with long flowing hair and a tight black body suit. She had been caught on camera after stealing a priceless collection of gemstones, and had yet to be apprehended. The article stated she was likely responsible for a number of thefts around the world, and collaborating with Arsene Lupin III.

"Who is Lupin the third?"

"You American twit. It's not Lu-pen, it's pronounced Lu-pon. It's French. I bet you butchered my name the first time your pronounced it, too."

Gus laughed remembering Shawn pronounced the name "Des-par-A-U-X" spelling out the last three letters instead of trying to pronounce the name.

"Lupin is a master thief. He uses very traditional methods. A gentleman thief, if you will. He can blend in with his surroundings and disguise himself as anyone. He's in and out and doesn't leave a trace. Nothing left behind."

"Could he have done this?"

"Yes, he very well could have. On what motive I have no idea."

"I wonder what Lassiter would have to say about this."

* * *

Lassiter and Juliet were in the Chief's office.

"We found someone leaving the museum while we were investigating."

"I'm sensing it's a well known thief. Fuji-cake Meanie!"

"Fujiko Mine."

"That's pretty bold, Spencer."

Chief Vick looked over at Lassiter. "You've heard of her?"

"Of course. She's on my most wanted wall, right next to Despereaux and Lupin the third. If they're good enough to end up on the other end of an INTERPOL man hunt, they're good enough for Lassiter's most wanted."

"Ah, INTERPOL. Always warning us not to make illegal copies of our favorite DVDs."

"Let's share the tape with INTERPOL and see what they have to say," the chief said.

"You know, Chief," Lassiter stepped forward. "I could take this on myself. I've studied this woman's habits over the years."

"She did sneak into the museum under your nose."

_**She winked at him. "Anytime."**_

Shawn sighed. She was right in front of him the whole time. Returning to the scene of the crime, like every criminal does. He stepped out of the chief's office with Gus.

"I talked to her. She was there at the museum, pretending to run the place."

"She was there? How was she?"

"She had a bosom Evel Knievel could have done motorcycle jumps off of, and her hips didn't lie. That's besides the point." He continued although Gus was imagining the beautiful woman. "She was right there under my nose and I didn't think anything of it. She's good, very good."

"I hear that."

"We've got to find this woman."

"Good luck. She's probably out of the country by now. Who steals a painting and stays around?"

Shawn shook his head. "Remember what Despereaux said? He figures it was this Lupin guy. Maybe she came to scope out the place, or she was admiring his handiwork."

"Maybe he beat her to the punch."

"It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense, Shawn. Do you realize how many people go out of their way for beautiful women?"

"Besides you? Let's go look for this woman." He sighed at Gus' skepticism. "We'll get tacos on the way."

Gus perked up and made a beeline for the car.


End file.
